1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an audio signal transmitting apparatus, an audio signal receiving apparatus, an audio signal transmission system, an audio signal transmission method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with popularization of a home theater system and development of an information transmission technique, a technique that transmits an audio signal by using a plurality of channels has been actively used. In a system (audio signal transmission system) such as the home theater system which transmits an audio signal, an apparatus (transmitting apparatus) which transmits an audio signal and an apparatus (receiving apparatus) which receives an audio signal are often connected to each other through various connection cables.
In order to increase the degree of freedom of a layout of a plurality of loudspeakers configuring a home theater system, a so-called wireless connection between a transmitting apparatus which provides a sound source and a loudspeaker serving as a receiving apparatus has been attempted without using a connection cable (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-27928).